Disney Hollywoodland
Disney Hollywoodland is a new Disney theme park which will be located in an unknown spot in the US. It will be similar to Shanghai Disneyland, but all American and will have a slightly different layout, and it will be a combination between the Magic Kingdom and Disney Studios styled parks. List of areas DisneyToon Hollywood The entrance hub of the park is more of a "toon" version combining DHS's Hollywood and Mickey Avenue, but this will have some rides even the ones based on the ones in Disney's California Adventure which will be located on the left side of the street. This will be themed to the 2013 Mickey Mouse TV series and Kingdom Hearts. In the middle of the area is a fountain of Mickey, Oswald, and Sora surrounded by their friends, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Pluto, and Chip and Dale (as Rescue Rangers). Also, on the sides of the fountain are Gremlin Gus and Gremlin Prescott from Epic Mickey and the Brooms from Fantasia. Attractions * Mouseke-Coaster! * Minnie's Fun Wheel * Goofy's Silly Swings * Donald's Remote Control Hovercrafts * Launchpad's Sky School * Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Crisis Shops * Mickey's Magical Merchandise * Goofy Troop Records * McDuck's Department * Gag Factory * Sora's Keybladers Restaurants and food services * Minnie's Sweethearts' Confectionery * Il Paperino * Chip and Dale's Snack Rack * Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Good Time Cafe * Clarabelle's Perfect Pastries Muppet Studios Attractions *The Muppet Theater **Muppet Vision 3D **The Muppet Show Live! *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring the Electric Mayhem *'Muppet Labs '- similar to Journey Into the Imagination with Figment, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker demonstrate some of their inventions while giving a tour around the labs. *'Fozzie's Remote Controll Pies' - an aerial carousel containing ten teacup-styled spinning pies. *'The Great Gonzo's Cannon Blast' - Blast from the cannon around Muppet Studios on a Gonzo-shaped coaster. *Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Shops *The Muppet Store *Kissy Kissy Wardrobe *The Electric Mayhem Records *Bunsen and Beaker's Lab Rack *Bear in the Big Blue House Store Restaurants and food services *Swedish Chef's Kitchen *The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor Storybook Boulevard Attractions * Disney Castle * Mickey's 4-D Symphony Extravanganza! * Fantasia Carrousel * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway - same version as the upcoming Hollywood Studios one, but a Thunder-Mountain styled ride with animatronics and 2 1/2 D animations and effects indoors * Peter Pan's Flight * Alice's Curious Labyrinth * Hunny Pot Spin * Pooh's Amazing Adventures * Frozen Ever After * Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Aladdin's Flying Carpets Shops * Princess Gifts * Hundred Acre Goods * Ariel's Treasures * Oaken's Wandering Post Restaurants and food services * Pinocchio's Village Haus * Eat Me, Drink Me * Tiana's Place Tomorrow Zone Attractions * TRON Lightcycles * Stitch Encounter * Jet Packs Shops * TRON Souvenirs Restaurants and food services * Stitch's Snack Bar Star Wars Land Pixar Place Attractions * Radiator Springs Racers * Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity * IncrediCoaster Toy Story Land * Toy Story Mania! * Slinky Dog Coaster * Squeeze Toy Alien spinning ride * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * RC Racer Shops Toy Story Land * Al's Toy Barn Restaurants and food services * Ratatouille Toy Story Land Adventure Isle Attractions * 'The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Journey '- a Roaring Rapids-styled but flume ride travelling through scenes from the 1994 film. Like Jungle Cruise and Kilimanjaro Safaris, you can see all the animals that live in the savannah of Africa (accurate to the ones from the film, only as animatronics), especially the characters from the film series. * 'TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge '- an attraction similar to Star Tours and StormRider from Tokyo DisneySea based on the 1990-1991 Jungle Book spin-off TV show. This is where you join Baloo, Kit, Louie, and the gang on a high-flying adventure as they defeat Don Karnage and Shere Khan. * Pocahontas Riverbend Canoes * Tarzan's Treehouse Shops * Restaurants and food services * Treasure Cove Entertainment * Disney's Magical Motorcade (daytime parade) * Paint the Night Parade (nighttime parade) * Fantasmic! (nighttime castle show) - Same as the TDS version, but with TaleSpin instead of The Jungle Book, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, and Frozen added. Category:Amusement Parks